The Hi-Tech and Science Fiction Movie/Credits
Here are the full credits of The Hi-Tech and Science Fiction Movie (2018). First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Written by Bill Scollon Produced by Robert Zemeckis Screenplay by Christopher Meledandri Executive Producers Ted V. Miller David Silverman Jack McBrayer as Ben Josh Lowden as Randell Jackie Chan as Louis Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen Jamie Chung as Lucina Chris Rock as Mike Keegan-Michael Key as Jack Based on the Sound Effects Provided by The Hi-Tech Sound and Skywalker Sound Director of Photography Hoyte van Hoytema Production Designer Bill Boes Editor Tim Mertens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Second Part of the Credits "Geekin'" Performed by will.i.am Courtesy of Interscope Records Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Story Story Artists Mark Zwick Art Character Designers Visual Art Visual Development Artists Grips Editorial Previsualization Workbook Modeling Modelers Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Assistant Animators Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. System Enginerring System Enginers Senior Management Production Visual Effects (Screenshot only) Interns Software Development Chris McIntosh Gary Miller Jake Rumyert Rupert Williams Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Additional Voices Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imagine Music Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Thanks to Everyone from Movie Land Animation Studios Who is Having Possible with this Movie Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Catering Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing MLAS University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Panavision Development Panavision Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Fox Studios & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special thanks to Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Warner Bros. Animation/MLAS Senior Creative Team MLAS Production Senior Managers MLAS Senior Technology Team MLAS Senior Leadership Team Special Thanks Production Babies Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Additional Thanks Shot on Fujifilm American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. (AHA 73651) Technicolorlogoblack.png 800px-Deluxe_Logo_2016_Red.png BarcoAuro_3D,_Devised.svg.png Dolby_Atmos-Vision_logo.png DTS_X_logo_monochrome.png Logo_of_Maya.png 20180713_212109_rmedited.jpg Stereodlogovector.png 20180713_212246_rmedited.jpg 20180713_212321_rmedited.jpg This Motion Picture © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Original Score © 2018 Warner-Olive Music, LLC All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits